Twilight Jasper and Alice
by Ashlay28
Summary: Just as the title says, its Jasper and Alices twilight. Its Alice being the new kid whos human and falling for Jasper whos a vamp . Bella and Edward are in it as Vamps. JxA, ExB, EMxR.


**A****N: Hi people! I started this story, because it just came to me ******** That's how amazing I am. Please read. I gave Alice a different car then what she really has, BMW 318, I got that car this year (2009) for my 16****th**** birthday. It's so cool. Anyways I'm rambling so I'll stop and you can read.**

_Chapter one, First day._

I was starting a new school today, I had no idea what to expect. I knew, that whenever new kids started at my old school they were shown around the school by the year advisors and shown to their first class, then the class was told, _"I'm sure you will all make (enter name here) fill very welcomed and I hope you show (him/her) around."_ With that you were thrown into the class room while the teacher would make you stand out the front while they gathered up the work that you would be doing this period. Everyone stared at you. The end.

If you were a girl, like in my case, and you were pretty the boys would try to hit on you and if you weren't a total freak or outcast nerd the girls would try to make you a popular dumb blonde with them.

Wow that has to be the story of my life... I was going to die today, literally.

I fused over everything; my clothes first off. Luckily for me my parents were quite rich and we could afford the expensive things in life, I wore a simple yet still high fashion cream shirt. It was a "balloon" shirt and the sleeves had a strap of white lace through the middle, also there was a pretty design on the front that plunged to my belly button and then I just wore a simple black pencil skirt. It was really cold just to leave my clothing like that so I put tights on underneath my skirt and a peach coloured light jumper over my shirt. My shoes, oh god my shoes. I had too many to pick from. I decided just to go in my glittery black high-top conversers, I really wanted to wear my glittery pink ones but it would have clashed with my outfit. I had so many other shoes to pick from, but I wanted to keep it simple.

My car that I would be allowed to drive if I were in the city was a 911 turbo yellow Porsche, but mum said not in the small city that we now lived in, Nowra. Instead my parents bought me a new car, a black BMW 318. It's no Porsche but seeming I already have had a look in the schools parking lot, I know I will still have one of the nicest cars there. I really want to show mum the BMW M3, and then maybe she will let me drive my baby.

"Alice, you're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" My mum screamed up the stairs to me just as I was putting the finishing touches to my appearance. The cream shirt complimented my inky black hair and also made my eyeliner covered ocean blue eyes stand out.

"Yeah. I'm coming now." I called back to my mother Esme.

I danced down the stairs; well that's what my mother called it.

"Hunny, I'm really sorry, but I can't make it to school with you this morning. I know it's your first day and I know you're probably nervous as hell, but I have a job interview at the hospital. I love you and I'll call you at lunch time." My mother hurried to get out before I could interrupt.

"That's ok mum. I don't care, go on go to the job interview." I told her. I was 17 I didn't need her help to go to school.

"Oh, love you so much." And she kissed me on my cheek and flew out the door toward her car, a 2008 Mercedes-Benz E-Class.

I sighed. I hated school so much. Science was always a drag along with math. What was I going to use science for, like I really need it in fashion? And maths I can count I do know measurements and that about all I need to know in fashion.

I forgot, PE! My life is over. I hate PE more then anything else. At my old school, PE was only compulsory up to year 8, now it's compulsory up to year 12! This was my living night-mare.

I have a dream of one day becoming a super hot fashion designer with me hanging on the arm of the cutes boy. I wish I could also be the model wearing my clothes, but I'm way to short for that seeming I'm only 4 ft 10 inches tall.

"I'm not you boyfriend baby! I ain't your cute little sex toy!"

My phones alarm went off, reminding me to get my butt out the front door, to face school.

As much as I seem like a hyperactive, not-a-care-in-the-world, type of person. Let me tell you I am freakin' shitting bricks right now. I clutched my keys in my hand that had gloves on them now, it was really cold. I unlocked my car with the button on the keys and opened the door to my car, shoved my keys into the ignition wanting desperately to get the heater on. The car warmed up and I put it into reverse and backed it very carefully down the driveway. It was so low to the ground that I could only afford to go slowly otherwise my car would be scratched.

The school (like many other things) was on the main road through town. It looked so tiny compared to the school I was going to back in Brisbane. It looked like an ant to my old school. I found a parking spot next to a massive Jeep Wrangler. I suppressed a sigh as I pulled on my jacket that was in the front seat of my car and looked at the "pretty" cars that were here. I cursed my mother for not letting me drive my Porsche.

I found the office straight away; it was the building out the front of the school with a big sign saying "office". Inside there was the typical school statement of green carpet and a coffee table in the middle of the room. On the coffee table it held a lot of books and newsletters about the school in the cupboards there was millions of trophies, a lot of them for rowing and football. The receptionist that ran the office was busy with another student so I pulled out my ipod and put it on shuffle. "Skyway Avenue" by We the Kings stated to play. I had it on softly so I could hear if the receptionist asked me anything. When the song had finished the person who was talking to the receptionist had finished also.

I stood up and straightened my clothes and checked my reflection in the glass, I looked perfect.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Hello, I'm Mary Alice Brandon. I'm enrolled here, today is my first day." I told the receptionist.

"Oh, yes of course. I have to call down your year advisor, please take a seat I won't be a minute dear."

"Thankyou."

I breathed and exhaled normally trying to get my breathing back to normal. My hands were in fists on my lap shaking delicately and my legs were jumping up and down.

Get a hold of yourself Alice! I screamed in my head. It's not going to be like Brisbane, they're simply going to give you a map and your timetable and you're going to go to class. If worst comes to worst just tell them were you are form and what you enjoy.

At that moment a woman came in to the room and walked over to me.

"Mary Alice Brandon?" she asked.

"Yes. Hello. I prefer Alice, if you don't mind."

"Ok, Alice. My name is Mrs Grey. I'm your year advisor. If there is anything you need or anything you want to talk about, do not hesitate to come see me."

"Alright." I let out a small chocked nervous laugh.

"It's okay dear. I'm going to show you around the school, and then I shall take you to your first class."

I gulped. Fuck! My head screamed. No, no, no. I can't do this. I want my mummy! Get a grip Alice! Just be yourself, you're acting like a two year old. Yet again my head has all the answers.

"This area is the main Office; you pay excursions here and buy supplies for your classes… Over here are the toilets… the library… This is the E and G block; you will find classes from E1 to E14 then from G1 to G6 up here… Down there is the gym; sport and PE down there… Um, S block; S1 through to S9 there… A block; A1 through to A6… The two T blocks: T1 through to T6 is in there and T7 through to T11 is there… that's the M block: M1 through to M6 is in there. Your first class is textiles, flow me."

Yay, textiles something I'm actually good at first up. As we walked down the blue floored corridor I could feel the goose-bumps standing up all over my body. Calm down, you will be fine. Mellow out Alice.

"Good luck Alice I'm sure you will be fine. The girls in this class are mostly very nice. And remember if you need me come and see me."

Knock, knock, knock. She banged on the door of classroom T2. Everyone looked up at the door and could see straight through seeming there was a window in the middle of the door. A teacher, who was pretty old looking, came to the door.

"Hello Mrs Grey. What can I do you for this morning?" the old lady asked.

"Hello Mrs Elley, I have a new student for your class this morning. This is Mary Alice Brandon, but prefers Alice Brandon."

"Hello, Mrs Elley." I said. Wow I actually sounded confidant.

"Hi Alice. Come in side, and I can get you sorted." She gestured for me to follow her inside the classroom.

"Alice, this is your timetable and map of the school. Have a nice day." Mrs Grey and I followed Mrs Elley inside the classroom.

"Everyone may I have your attention." Mrs Grey paused while everyone put their things down and looked up to see me standing next to their year advisor. "We have a new addition to this school today, she is coming here from Brisbane, her name is Mary Alice Brandon and I'm sure you will all make her feel very welcomed." With that Mrs Grey turned on heel and walked out the door.

"Alice, I have a journal and everything you need here." She handed me a book with a lot of paper. "Their you go. I have a seat for you next to Rosalie. Rosalie put your hand up so she knows which one you are. Off you go dear."

The girl I was pointed out to sit next to was a really pretty platinum blonde. Her skin was pale white and her body was that of a goddess. Her lips where full, and shaped just right, her nose and face where angular and perfect. This chick had nothing on any of the celebrity goddess; she was the goddess of all goddess's.

"Hi, Mary Alice." She said to me.

"Hi, Rosalie. I prefer Alice, if you don't mind." I told the goddess.

"Okay. May I have a look at your timetable?"

"Yeah, sure." I gave her my timetable which was still in my hand.

"We have next class together too. See." She pointed to the timetable to show me what we had, maths. "I'll take you their and you can sit next to me."

Rosalie was really nice, but I couldn't suppress the feeling of terror in my gut.

"What are you making?" I asked her.

"Were making free choice in apparel. So, like dresses, shirts, skirts, shorts, that kind of stuff. I'm making a dress. It's a simple maxi dress. I'm putting a halter-neck on it; I suck at making sleeves even." She told me.

When the bell had gone, I stood up and gathered up my pencils and pens after I had created a fashion rendering of a dress I wanted to make. I followed Rosalie to maths and sat next to her on in the back seats of the classroom. I noticed that everyone that made up the small student body looked at me as we walked to maths. I could hear them saying "wow, look at the pixie," and "I'll do that." Disgusting males.

"Don't you hate that?" I asked Rosalie; surely a goddess like her must have had comment about males wanting to do her.

"I used to worry about it, for like my first day until the males learnt of my boy Emmett. Trust me he makes those boys scared."

Maths passed like any other lesson in maths slow and boring. When the bell finally sounded I felt a bit nervous I didn't have anyone to sit with and didn't know where to go. I was contemplating eating in my car and ringing a friend to keep my company, when Rosalie asked me a question.

"Alice, do you know anyone here?" She asked.

"No, only you, and that only from this morning." I replied.

"You can sit with my group. They won't care." Oh thank god. No car recess for me.

"Thankyou, Rosalie."

Rosalie was pointing out the clicks in the school. From the Emos and Goths, to the Book worming nerds and the sluts of all sluts.

"And here is where I sit." She pointed to a group of people who were all deathly pale and irresistibly gorgeous people in the world. Even the males were good looking enough to be called gods.

"Guys listen up." Everyone looked up at Rosalie and then down at me. "This is Alice, she is new here and I want her to sit with us." Rosalie stated to the group of people.

"Okay Rosalie, care to introduce us to your new friend?" A bronze headed boy asked.

"Alice, this is my brother Edward, and his girlfriend Bella."

"Hi." I smiled a weak smile. I didn't understand the feeling of utter terror that I felt when near Rosalie and it was intensified being near these people.

"Hi Alice," Bella and Edward said.

"This is my boyfriend Emmett, and I don't know where my twin brother Jasper is. Edward do you know where he is?"

"He has detention with our maths teacher for the whole of recess." He gave Rosalie a knowing look as if to tell her something in his eyes. Rosalie looked intensely at her brother and then at me. I looked away not wanting to be snitch listening on there convocation, even if it was an eye war.

Bella got up from next to Edward and moved over next to me so she could talk to me. Her movements as she walked over to me were so graceful. She was probably a dancer and the way she carried her body was class.

"Hi Alice, I'm sure your so nervous that you wish you could just melt into the chair and not been seen, right?" Bella asked. She was a sweet girl and I found myself very comfortable with her. She had longish brown hair and was pale like the rest of them. She was petit but normal height around 5ft 5 inches. So like everyone else I had to look up to her and she down at me.

"Uh, yeah. I hate the people that keep looking at me. The guys are perverts." I answered Bella's question.

"Tell me about it. Me and Rosalie where smothered by the male population here. Their always asking for head and sex. When they learnt of Emmett and Edward they backed off."

"Ew. So what is all of your guys relationships?" I asked. They all looked different but the same. I couldn't put my finger on why tho.

"Okay, Emmett and Edward are brothers, their last name is Cullen. Rosalie and Jasper are twins their last name is Hale, Jasper isn't here at the moment tho and I'm their foster mum's niece. Their parents were really good friends and they had all gone out to dinner, on their way home they swerved onto the wrong side of the road and crashed head on with a semi-trailer. The kids were left with my Aunt Renee and Uncle Charlie, who said they would stay home and look after the kids. The adopted them all after hearing the news. This happened about 5 years ago when they lived in Queensland." Wow, their story was so heart ranching. Both of their parents dyeing in the same crash. And how hard it must have been for Bella's Aunt Renee and Uncle Charlie to look after all those kids!

"Do you live with your Aunt and Uncle? There so kind to take in all of those kids…" I trailed away caught up in my own little bubble.

"Yeah, my parents live on the other side of the world, in America, they moved over there at the beginning of this year… lucky things." Bella finished.

Recess passed fast; Bella and I talked about everything. Where am I going next, I thought. The terror of walking through this school trying to find my class was suffocating me. I read me timetable which told me to go to _History, E2_.

"What do you have next?" Bella asked.

"Um, history in E2." Bella looked up at Emmett and asked him if he was in that class next.

"Yeah, I am. Why? Is Alice in there?" Bella nodded and Emmett's grin was huge. I shuddered just the tinnies bit.

When the bell rang, I jumped a little at the loudness of it. Emmett smiled at me again and waved me over to him.

"Hi Alice, history aye? We are learning about Vietnam. You can sit with me, which is the only seat in my class that doesn't have anyone occupying it. Our teacher is really nice." Emmett told me.

"Um, ok cool. I've already done Vietnam so that's good; at least I'll be good at this then." With that me and Emmett walked to our class room, and Emmett took he's seat in the back row while I talked to the teacher, Mr Coupe.

"Hello, what can I do for you today?" He asked me.

"Hi Sir. My name is Mary Alice Brandon, I prefer Alice, I'm new here and I'm in this class now." I told him handing over my sheet that needed to be signed by all the teachers I go to.

"Um, I'm sorry but the only seat I have at the moment is next to Emmett, up the back there. Go sit there okay. Here you'll need these on the stuff where doing today." Mr Coupe sent me up the back next to Emmett while everyone stared at me.

History seem to take forever and Emmett gave me the sense I needed to run away from him too. I didn't understand it, but it could be just from my first day. When the bell sounded signalling it was the end of the period I started to hyperventilate as I didn't no where I was going.

"What do you have?" Emmett asked me.

"Music, A5. Can you show me where that is?" Please Emmett take me there. I will die of humiliation if you don't.

"Sure little pixie. Jasper is in that class, he plays guitar." Oh, same as me.

As I walked up the stair to the class room Emmett pointed me to. I held my breath as I walked into the classroom. Most of the students were already there, but one caught my attention; a blonde headed, pale white boy. As I stepped into the classroom a huge gust of wind came from behind me, 3 things happened at the same time. My hair went everywhere, the blonde headed boy stiffened, and that eerie presence in my gut telling me to run, was know shouting at me to run, get into a car and leave!

At that moment I was stiff from shock looking into this guys eyes. Looking into my killers, for I was that sure he was.

**AN: I finished the first chapter to my new story, its Alice's "twilight". It's her being the Bella character and Bella being her and Jasper being Edward and Edward being Jasper. I hope you enjoyed it and I will start writing chapter two, which in "twilight" I think is 'Open Book'. I don't know where my book is, it may be under my bed… **

**This is the longest chapter I have ever written! **

**Love you all, Ashleigh xoxo **


End file.
